To Blame
by 7thtreasure
Summary: Ryuuichi is invited over to the Kamitani household for a short vacation from babysitting duties and if he grabs that as a chance to take initiative, well... Short smut, really. Hayato/Ryuuichi


**A/N- I know I shouldn't be doing this but, ugh, I just had to post something and yeah, this smut thing was finished before I could write fluffier oneshots on this pairing. I know I should be working on my ASoIaF fics but dammit, this pairing has _currently_ taken over my life at the moment and I am obsessing over it while I have time.**

**This is for lunaveea and Rainbow Vein over at the mangafox forum. 7thTreasure here, also known as bluedrop and StarkMad.**

**Sorry, this is all I have for the moment. Fluffy stuff, hopefully to come. For now, short smut with OOC-ness ahoy!**

**Read in 3/4 format. Humor me.**

* * *

Hayato couldn't be blamed for what he was doing then really, more specifically _who_ he was _doing_. Really.

He was a perfectly healthy teenager with a perfectly healthy sense of self-respect and manly dignity. Oh, and he had the same amount of hormones as any healthy respectable hot-blooded teenage boy. Really.

He couldn't be blamed for this whole thing.

He couldn't be blamed for the shameless begging he was doing or his utter lack of control.

Who even knew that people could even do _that_ with their tongue, not to mention it was _Ryuuichi_'s mouth they were talking about here.

Really, he wasn't to be blamed.

If he was going to blame someone, he'd blame his meddling mother for inviting the other boy over for dinner when it was fucking summer vacation and it was too fucking hot to even bother with watching the kids.

God, he was going to have to get her flowers or something.

"Fuck."

He jerked his head back, thumping the tatami covered floor as he felt a tongue, hot, slick and soft tease at the tip of his dick. He wanted to come badly and the bastard was still teasing. Fucking fuckable bastard, fucking tease, making him beg for release.

If he'd known Kashima had been as into him as he'd been to the redhead, he would have made the another move. They could have been screwing like bunnies all fucking school year long.

As it were, he'd never really thought Ryuuichi had fully reciprocated his feelings, not to mention that he was just as eager for a relationship as Hayato was.

Hayato'd confessed during New Year of their third year in high school and the smaller had only blushed and kissed him lightly. The other boy never really answered properly and Hayato had let the matter drop. He'd assumed the redhead was too embarrassed to say he didn't swing that way or didn't know what to do, having dated Inomata for a short period during their second year.

How fucking wrong he was.

Apparently, Ryuuichi had been waiting for Hayato to ask him out officially or do anything more aggressive at all as he was wanton to do, and well, stolen kisses during break time or lunch hour didn't count.

When Hayato's mother had asked the babysitter to come over during summer break, the smaller boy had decided that enough was enough and had spent two whole weeks mustering the courage (not to mention knowledge on how things _worked_ between two guys) to seduce his bestfriend slash maybe-boyfriend.

Of all the times Hayato'd hit his baby brother on his stupid head for all the idiotic things Taka did, he wanted to hit himself for doing or well, _not doing_ anything when all this time, he could have been tasting the delectable flavor that was Ryuuichi's arousal or fucking the other boy until he wouldn't be able to sit right for a week.

The minute his mother had left the house with Taka in tow and Ryuuichi and himself had cleaned up after dinner, Ryuuichi had disappeared into the bathroom for half an hour while Hayato waited in the living room, searching for a good movie to pop into the player.

His closest friend, the most adorable, sweetest, most honest person he knew, his innocent and so fucking beautiful friend with red hair, perfect skin, and big gorgeous moss green eyes, had stepped out of the bathroom in his _almost_ naked glory. The towel was_ barely there_ really.

So, yeah, Hayato couldn't be blamed when a flushing red Ryuuichi had stuttered out orders for him to lay back right that instant when the smaller boy had gone to his knees and looked up at him expectantly with a determined look on his face.

Really, it was just embarrassing the way his dick had sprung up, hard and ready when small tentative hands pulled his sweats and boxers down, freeing his raging hard-on.

And then Ryuuichi's fucking hot mouth and tongue descended onto his cock, and, yeah, Hayato was a goner.

He forced himself to lean up on his elbows, watching in fascination as Ryuu's head bobbed up and down, pausing only now and then to glance up at him and make sure Hayato was watching.

His lips were red and deliciously swollen and it took Hayato's everything not to buck up and just fuck Ryuuichi's throat right then and there.

The other boy hadn't been able to take all of Hayato into his mouth yet and Hayato didn't want to gag the other boy or hurt him in any way. That didn't mean the tatami was safe though.

His one hand was sore from gripping the weave too tightly while the other had it in mind to touch whatever part of Ryuuichi he could reach.

One hot filthy suck and Hayato had to yank the smaller boy off him before he went any closer to tipping over the edge. He gripped Ryuuichi by his hair, mouth open with strings of saliva still trailing from his weeping cock, panting so sexily.

Hayato then did the sanest thing he could and kissed the smaller boy, plundering the other's mouth with his tongue and tasting a tang of bitterness which turned him on even more. God, why didn't they do this before?

He found himself panting too as he pulled away, Ryuuichi letting out a small whimper at the loss.

"Fuck."

There was no other word in any dictionary more appropriate at the moment.

"I'm-I'm not d-done with you yet." Ryuuichi rasped out, startling Hayato.

The taller boy let himself be pushed down onto his back, still in a daze, as Ryuuichi straddled him. The towel was long gone and Hayato's own shirt had been hiked up around his chest, his pants pooling around his ankles which he shook off easily.

He gazed up in dumbfounded silence at the glorious being ontop of him.

"I-I prepped myself in the bathroom so...I'm g-going to r-ride you now."

Fuck, Hayato couldn't take it anymore, what with Ryuuichi turning redder by every word, trying to talk dirty and, okay, if he flipped them too quick he saw stars, well...

He kissed the other boy, touching and exploring Ryuuichi's slight form with desperate abandon, earning him delicious whimpering sounds and gasps from the redhead.

"C-condom a-and lube."

Hayato would have come then and there just by those words alone.

What the hell, if Ryuuichi was coherent enough to act responsible, Hayato still had a lot to do.

He groped around for the items blindly, refusing to pause in his ministrations as he left small kiss marks on the other's neck and chest, taking in Ryuuichi's debauched form greedily with his eyes.

His searching hands bumped on something and he spared it only a glance before growling as he ripped the wrapper open with one hand and his teeth. His other hand flicked open the tube of slick but he still refused to pull away.

Ryuuichi had to push him off, grabbing at the condom to roll onto Hayato's waiting cock. They were both panting heavily, Hayato pressing kisses on soft red hair as the smaller boy fumbled with the condom.

"Ha-hayato, I think you-you won't fit-too big."

The taller boy pulled the other up for another mind-blowing kiss. If Ryuuichi kept talking like that, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Ryuuichi gave a small yelp as Hayato lifted his legs up from under him, hiking them over broad shoulders.

_Kami_, Hayato had known the redhead was limber but as he braced himself on both hands on either side of the smaller boy's head, folding Ryuuichi easily as the smaller boy hooked his knees around Hayato's shoulders, he delighted in the perfect position it left him to screw the other boy senseless.

He mustered whatever was left of his self control to force himself to brace patiently as Ryuuichi slipped a hand between their bodies, slicking up Hayato with the lube and pouring generous amounts of it on his own cock and ass.

Hayato couldn't keep himself from kissing the other boy mindlessly once again when Ryuuichi proceeded to finger-fuck himself, stretching himself a bit more, showing an almost blissed out expression when he found a certain rhythm.

Hayato tried hard to restrain himself, keeping his weight off of Ryuu, but that meant his hands were busy finding purchase on the tatami while the sight and feel of the other boy's hands between them was driving him crazy.

Finally, _finally_, Ryuu pulled his hands away, panting from the exertion and his constricted position. Fucking perfect.

Hayato ground down almost immediately pressing their cocks together, loving the feel before he hefted himself up onto one hand, the other guiding himself towards Ryuuichi's entrance.

He slipped in slowly, feeding his cock inch by inch into the unbearable tightness that was Ryuu's hole.

His vision whited out for a moment as he felt Ryuu clenching and unclenching around him, trying to take in his girth. He barely noted the wrecked sounds the smaller boy was making, keening loudly as he stuttered out Hayato's name over and over.

"T-too-too big! Nyaagh!"

Hayato was shaking, finally burying himself to the hilt inside the most perfect person he knew, his best-friend, his constant companion and hopefully companion for the rest of his life if he had anything to say about it.

_Kami_, he was so fucking tight.

"You-you okay?"

If he sounded breathless, it was completely understandable. God, it was torture to _not_ move and pound into that white hot heat surrounding him.

He forced himself to watch Ryuuichi's reaction, the other boy, gasping desperately for air, throwing his arms up over his face to cover his expression. Hayato growled, nudging his hips forward sharply. He was rewarded with a yelp, Ryuu finally showing his face, skin almost as red as his hair as a few tears slipped from his eyes glazed over with pleasure and pain.

Hayato kissed him again, a sort of apology.

Ryuu inhaled deeply when their lips parted, giving a short nod of assent as he forced himself to relax around Hayato's girth.

The pain was incredible, and although he'd prepped himself before hand and had expected Hayato to be big, Ryuu could admit to being more than a bit nervous when he'd finally _seen_ all of Hayato. He couldn't even take him completely in his mouth without his gag reflex kicking in.

Still, Ryuuichi wouldn't have changed a single thing.

Hayato rocked forward tentatively, causing Ryuu to give a shout. He scrunched up his eyes as tears sprang anew.

"H-hey, we can stop if it hurts too much."

Hayato sounded just as strained, and, no, Ryuu didn't want to stop.

He pulled the taller boy down as low as he could without completely folding himself in half, straining his neck forward as he leaned up on his elbows to kiss the dark haired boy

Hayato got the hint and closed the distance between them, kissing Ryuuichi so heart-breakingly gentle.

Hayato rocked forward again and this time, searing hot pleasure charged up through Ryuu's body, the smaller boy jerking his head back to cry out from the mix of pain and unbearable pleasure.

He'd brushed against his prostrate more than once before with his fingers but feeling the blunt hardness of Hayato's dick filling him completely and hitting that perfect spot unintentionally, he knew he was more than close to the edge.

"M-move. Please." He rasped out, his body begging to feel the pleasure again.

And so Hayato moved, pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward to bury himself wholly again, hitting the spot that had Ryuuichi clawing at Hayato's strong arms. Making sure he was finally doing it right, his hips continued to piston in and out, in and out of Ryuu's tight hole, trying to maintain the rhythm a bit longer but he ended up jerking forward in short stuttering thrusts.

"Fuck. Sorry. I-I'm about to come, Ryuu."

Hayato would have felt embarrassed for his short running time but really, he couldn't be blamed when Ryuu looked so fucking beautiful underneath him, quivering and panting, lips red a bruised, and mouth gasping out Hayato's name, and all of it, all of Ryuu, all of what he was seeing and feeling, all of it was his.

"I'm-I'm about to come too, ah!"

Hayato leaned forward to capture Ryuu's lips, smothering the smaller boy's cries as he forced himself to pound at Ryuu's spot for just a bit longer.

He had a niggling thought at the back of his mind taunting that neither of them would be sitting right the next day.

Ryuu came first, coming all over both their abdomens in sticky white ribbons of cum, Hayato following shortly after as Ryuu's heat clenched down on him, both of them gasping for air as their bodies rode out their orgasms.

Ryuu slipped his legs off of the other's shoulders, pulling the other boy down flush against him, ignoring the other's weight and the sticky feeling of sweaty skin and cum. He locked his legs around the taller boy's hips, Hayato had still yet to pull out.

He couldn't help from grinning as the dark haired boy proceeded to nuzzle him behind the ear.

Hayato rarely showed affection, more for Ryuu's sake, Ryuu knew, than lack of desire to do so. They'd gone on dates before and Hayato was never too embarrassed to hold back from kissing or holding hands in public. The kids had been okay with it, and the teachers had been ecstatic, but there were some people who found that the two boys who were part of the babysitting club and were dating completely inappropriate.

It wasn't until he'd been criticized openly by a sempai and Hayato had bloodied the jerk and was suspended, did Hayato start holding himself back.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling Hayato stiffen above him before hefting himself off of Ryuu.

He'd never properly told the taller boy how he'd felt before and Ryuu regretted it, knowing it was part of the reason why Hayato never pushed for anything more than kisses and surprise hugs.

"Yeah?"

He stared up at Hayato's dark gaze, his own breath hitching at the emotion he could see in those eyes.

Few people could read Hayato like Ryuuichi could but even Ryuu had a hard time discerning what the stoic boy was thinking. Now, everything was laid bare and as much as Ryuu disliked violence, he couldn't help but want to hit himself for being an idiot all this time, making Hayato hold himself back since the very beginning.

He pulled the other down for another kiss, and if he thought kissing a very turned on Hayato was amazing, kissing an emotionally charged Hayato was completely, painfully sweet and heart wrenching.

When they parted for air, Ryuu's lips were tingling, even as he spoke, willing Hayato to _see_ everything.

"I do. I love you."

"..." Hayato gazed at him for a moment before his lips quirked up into a barely there smirk.

"I know."

And if they made out a bit more until their cum covered bodies felt too uncomfortable to ignore, and they showered then fooled around a bit longer than necessary, well...Hayato wasn't to be blamed for marking every inch of Ryuu's body that night to the consternation of the smaller boy.

Hayato felt it wise to take their first time as permission to bend Ryuuichi over any available surface and fuck him until he was a lewd mess of kiss-marked skin, bruised hips, sore ass, and a whole lot of sex-contented Kashima the entire time Hayato's family was away and Ryuu was allowed to stay without Kotarou for once.

Really, they were only making up for lost time. He wasn't to be blamed.

* * *

**Why isn't there more on this pairing, dammit!?**

**I have a headcannon that Hayato's pretty aggressive, and really, there's nothing hotter than him pushing a blushing Ryuu-chan up against the wall or tying him down for some really kinky sex with his usual expressionless look but I decided to post this one with Ryuuichi taking initiative for now. Ugh, this-this is my life.  
**


End file.
